


Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

by NycterisM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NycterisM/pseuds/NycterisM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna is curious to test out the school motto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus

Luna wandered dreamily across the school grounds and a little way into the Forbidden Forest. She was looking for her favourite tree to sit under and read a very exciting book she'd just found in the library on a mostly unknown attack on the ministry that had occurred in 1436AD. It was written by a well-known conspiracy theorist who swore up and down that 'This time it's really true!'

She stepped easily and daintily amongst the tree roots that covered the floor of the Forest. Soon she came to her tree. As she held a couple of branches aside she made her way around it to her favourite reading spot.

She found it occupied. Draco Malfoy lay between the roots of the tree. His Slytherin robes were wrapped about him for warmth. His right arm provided a cushion for his blonde head. He looked very peaceful, and Luna noted, her eyes travelling over his sleeping form, rather delicious.

Luna watched him. She wondered what dreams were playing through his mind. After a while a mischievous thought entered her head. It was high time to test the school motto. Grinning impishly Luna crawled forwards. She settled herself on her knees beside him and poised her hands above his ribs. She glanced from his face to her hands and back again. She watched him as she lowered her fingers and proceeded to tickle him.

The reaction was instantaneous and in hindsight Luna could have expected it, but research is always a bit dangerous. Within seconds Luna found herself held up against the tree. Her wrists were pinned above her head by one of Draco's hands. His other hand held his wand sharply at her throat, he pushed it horribly up under her jaw. His body pressed hers tightly against the tree bark that dug painfully into her back. The words of a curse were half out of his mouth when she yelled his name.

Draco shook his head a bit, trying to throw off the last remnants of sleep. His eyes focused on who he had pinned.

"Luna? What the…" He asked in disbelief. He lowered his wand. "What are you doing?" Luna shrugged as best she could.

"Research."

"What research?" Draco frowned at her.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" The words tumbled quickly from her lips. Draco looked incredulously at her.

"So you wanted to know what you happen if you tickled me when I was asleep?"

Luna nodded.

"Did you like the outcome?"

"Well I'd like it better if you let me go.

"Really?" Draco asked with an evil glint in his eye. He leant closer and spoke in her ear. "What if I don't want to let you go?" Luna shivered a little with delight as his breath tickled her.

"Well I suppose you'll get tired sooner or later, or you'll get bored." Luna said matter of factly.

Draco grinned. "Will I?"

He moved his lips to hers and kissed her hard.

"What about that outcome." He kissed her neck.

"Hmmm… That one's better." Luna smiled dreamily at him. He kissed her more roughly. He let her arms go and moved his hand to her waist to better hold her up. She wound her arms about his neck, kissing him back. She sighed prettily into his mouth. As far as she was concerned he could continue holding her here and doing whatever he wanted. She never wanted to leave.

Far in the distance they heard the bell clanging the announcement for dinner. Draco slowly pulled away from her. He lent her slide back down the tree to the ground.

"Never try that experiment again, Lovegood." Draco took a couple of steps backward towards the school.

"But it had such a good outcome." Luna picked up her things and followed him. At the edge of the forest the separated and took different routes back to school.


End file.
